borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Brick??
Just a question for those of you that play a Brick character. I have had this strange desire to make a Brick toon, but when I look at his skills he really doesn't bring much to the table for using most guns. He does seem almost impossible to kill, but so is a siren. His berserk fist pounding doesn't seem like it would be much use late in the game unless you dump a lot of point in it like the bloodwing skill. So really, I would just like some input as to whether it is worth the time that I could be molesting craw to level one or if I should just stick to my other toons. And if he is worth using, what kind of weapons does he do well with, or does he just use anything since he's not really good at anything besides launchers? Thanks in advance. Owen-p- 22:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I get the feeling from Brick that the developers figured if somebody didn't want to think about elemental resistance, Brick was the way to go. Very straightforward - explosive works pretty good against everything, and he soaks up everything too. Mediocre with all the gun-types. Fun if you like watching bodyparts fly, or just want to rampage the game. WhackyGordon 23:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Haven't played much as Brick, but he does have some skills pertaining to launchers as I recall, doesn't he? 23:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I have a level 61 Brick. His tank tree I feel is the best. His rocket launchers work best when fighting weaker enemies in larger numbers. My rocket launcher with fire damage makes short work of large crowds when I shoot the center of the cluster and set everyone ablaze. I have just enough points in his brawler class to go berserk faster. The punching ability does only so much at higher levels but the healing that comes with it makes you even harder to kill. He doesn't really specialize with other weapons (unless you have an Ogre class mod to enhance your shotguns) but when you can take rediculous punishment you can just get up close and personal and shoot everything in the head with whatever good weapon you have, like a good SMG with fire damage (like I have). A good shotgun to the face of enemies does wonders, too. So, like I said, focus on the tank tree. Max out Hardened, Safeguard, Diehard, and Unbreakable. Insomniac9783 23:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I was kind of thinking of ignoring most of the melee and focusing on longevity and explosives like a good ogre and a nice crux shotgun. I've managed to find a few good rocket launchers from craw so far to play with, no pearls, but some good oranges. Thanks for the input so far. Any other brick types out there with some good ideas? Owen-p- 23:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Truthfully, I have a berserker that was powerleveled off of Craw. The only good thing that came out of it for me was getting the Reckless Abandon Achievement. He dies instantly and compared to other characters, his shield takes WAY to long to start regenerating. The soldier and Siren's ability to regenerate shields after killing an enemy is just too good for me to pass up. Honest opinion... To be honest, I havent played with my berserker for a while. I just made a soldier that is better in every single way. The only reason why continued to use my berserker before dl3 was because of his glitch. There was a glitch where if you used his action skill and went into a runner while the action skill was still in effect, it would cause a glitch. The glitch allowed you to walk just as fast as you did when in berserk mode without having to be. After patch 1.3 though, the glitch no longer works, so therefore my berserker is almost useless besides the fact that almost all of his profficiencies was 50. 01:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Brick also has an ogre com for shotguns and he makes good use of explosive cruxs or hammers. Also elemental carnages are a good choice for brick if you know how to use them right.Veggienater 01:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) To sum it all up, he will do massive damage with any explosive weapon. For example, give a cobra to a hunter and he will do a lot of damage, but give it to brick and he will probably do more damage. Anything that goes boom is good with brick. 02:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC)